The present invention generally relates to semiconductor chip assembly, and more specifically, to optimized solder pads for solder induced alignment of optoelectronic chips.
Solder pads can be used in the micro-electronics industry to make electrical and mechanical contacts or connections between integrated circuits (ICs) or between printed circuit boards (PCBs). Solder pads can also be used to make electrical and mechanical contacts or connections between optoelectronic and integrated photonic circuits and components.
To achieve such electrical and mechanical contacts and connections, the surfaces of two or more circuits to be connected can be coated with metal pads formed of one or more thin metal films such as titanium, nickel, copper, platinum, and/or gold, also and called Under-Bump Metallization pads (UBM pads). When these pads are coated with solder material they are referred to as plated solder pads.
Solder materials, such as tin, silver, gold, bismuth, indium or lead, can then be deposited on some of the metal pads on the substrate, using, for instance, electroplating to form a plated substrate. The surfaces of two circuits to be connected can thereafter be brought into close proximity or contact and then temperature can be temporarily elevated beyond the melting temperature of the solder material. When the solder materials are heated beyond the melting temperature, the melted solder can ball-up to minimize surface tension, contact a UBM that is in close vertical proximity, wick this proximate or other adjacent UBM pads and establish electrical contacts between the two circuits in close contact. Upon cooling, the solder can solidify to mechanically and electrically connect the two circuits.
The amount of solder deposited on UBM pads can impact the behavior and integrity of contacts between two circuits. Many applications using UBM pads and solder involve a very large number of potential solder connections and have a relatively small area on the chip between the solder connections. Adjusting the amount and uniformity of the solder on a large array of UBM pads can be a challenging task. If too little solder is used at a particular location, for example, an electrical connection can be incomplete or fragile to mechanical stress and fatigue, potentially resulting in system failure due to an electrical open. On the other hand, if too much solder is used at a particular location, additional solder could result in bulges in the solder bumps and spurious contacts between adjacent solder bumps, potentially resulting in a failure due to a short. Industry trends favoring ever smaller microelectronic components call for further reductions in space between solder contacts, while uniformity of solder plating can be on the order of 10% when wafers of 200 or 300 mm in diameter are plated. This can increase the potential of defects or degradation of the contacts and system failure.
Soldering applications can also be used during assembly of optoelectronic assemblies. Some applications call for alignment of chips in such assemblies on the order of micron or sub-micron precision. For example, semiconductor lasers generate infra-red radiation in a tightly confined channel, or waveguide, wherein the size of the beam emanating from the laser can be on a scale of one half a micron to 5 microns. In such applications, horizontal and vertical forces generated during solder melting of chip assembly can be used to assist with chip alignment. However, such applications can be highly sensitive to over-plating and under-plating of solder.